projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: The Second Coming of Valkyrie
Synopsis Sheath and the Akatanas were busy with salvaging the chains when they hear a strange voice. After a while they ignore it and continue working. Just then, the heroes appear and find them working on them. Turns out the chains are keeping the dimensions anchored here, and they're undoing them somehow. Just then, that same voice calls out and claims to have seen them erasing the chains. He's only got 8 minutes until he's absorbed into the dimension, so they decide to help him quickly...given the info he has may be useful. Since they don't know which one he's hidden in, they'll just break them as they go. As they break them, they find Q-Bees inside the caps as well. After finding the head, it was the head of rock star zombie, Lord Raptor. Just when things were starting to look bad for him, he lets out info that he heard before; seems that Sheath was salvaging the location where the chains point to. Just then, Pyron makes his appearance and says he came from the Island of the Strays and arrived here since the dimension was close to his former location. He also calls forth spirits from the island, and Raptor now teams up with Pyron...given his current situation. As the fight goes on, KOS-MOS detects a tremor in dimensions. Just then, a strange portal appears. Monsters suddenly appear, ones some of them have seen before. Just then, someone appears from the portal: Valkyrie, Marvel Land's heavenly guardian. She explains that the portal is a Fracture that connects to other worlds. She decides to join up with her friends and Sheath comes down from the chains to fight herself. With Raptor defeated, he makes his exit saying that they're even now that he told them what he knows. The others decide to deal with him next time. With Sheath defeated, they try to secure the chains...only to have them disappear on them. She makes her escape, but at least they have some idea on what Ouma is after. Pyron retreats, saying he found something more interesting than this dimension. As the party plans their next move, Valkyrie decides to seal off the area for the time being. They will need to return through here once this crisis is over as it connects to other worlds and dimensions. Urashima suggest retrieving the Dragonturtle Mk. 1 from The World, and they're going to need to get to cyberspace to do it. Thus they decide to give Sylphie a call, and after Captain sends a beacon, she appears on cue. They want to ask for a favor...after some shopping. Strategy: Spread out your members to find the head of Raptor somewhere in the meat caps. Be careful, as Q-Bees are hidden inside as well. Party Members Note: Only 10 members allowed Pair Units * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Dante & Vergil * Chris & Jill * Demitri & Morrigan * X & Zero * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Akira & Kage Maru * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Kite & Haseo * Reiji & Xiaomu * KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units * Captain Commando * Ulala * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya * Aty * Natsu * Leon * Ryo * Ingrid * Axel * Valkyrie Enemies * Akatana x4 * Orange Hatter (x2) * Red Hatter (x2) * Byakuya X (x2) * Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit) * Q-Bee (x3) * Lord Raptor (Gear: Electric Hell Guitar) * Pyron (Gear: Hot-Hot-Hot Meteorite) * Phantom Summoner (beast) (x2) * Phantom Summoned Beast (x2) * Sizath (Green) (x2) * Honorian (x2) * Chaox (x2) Items * Staminan X * Weird Black Tea * Strange Coffee * Super Cape Category:PXZ2 Chapter